User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/Not meant to be
Ambiguous Title grabbed your attention? Good. Now sit down and listen. Introduction Once again I have returned from the joys of real life to waste my time writing useless blog posts for your amusement, but it's okay ince I never expected much from life anyways. Anyways, today I'm here to give you what you all desire most: The opportunity to give your opinion to someone who actually cares (sort of). I want to know which champions in this whimsical wonderland of a game you'd absolutely LOVE to play, practice and master...but just CAN't because you can't get along with their kit. I don't necessarily mean champions that you are just bad that for whatever reasons, but champions that you just don't get much joy out of playing as, even though you, for instance, love their design, or just want to own a specific skin. And because I know that right now there's nothing more exciting than my personal opinions, i'm gonna give it to you. So gawk in awe as I, once again, share a bit of my twisted mind with you. Also, stupid nicknames. Because I can. Starting things off with everyone's favorite blue unicorn-goat-lady...-thing....I don't even... I've always been a fan of supporting characters in video games, healing ones especially. It just feels so satisfying, knowing that everyone you save will love you forever, even though all you ever do is click on them and make all their pains disappear...so naturally, Soraka should be super satisfying to play, right? Sadly, she isn't. Through my time of excessive supporting with pretty much everything that can support (as well as ) I've found out that staying in the backline and healing the shit out of everyone in range, just isn't all that satisfying...and it's kinda frustrating to do in lane when your lanepartner is as intelligent as the common atlantic salmon. Basically you're stuck trying to keep him alive and constantly dying in the process. Soraka only works if your ADC knows what to do...and it got a lot harder after the rework...since now you're killing yourself while trying to save your insignificant other. De facto: Since I can't get Doublelift to be my duoqueue partner, there's really no point for me in trying to make Soraka happen (what do you even build on her nowadays? I have no idea) I'm naturally terrible at being an ADC and Sivir's kit pretty much embodies everything I can't do. Precise skillshot with a slowish wind-up that you nee some practice to properly use? Check. Kit-defining core ability that needs timing and good reaction to pull off successfully? Check. Situational Ult that needs clever decision-making to be useful? Check. PLaystyle that requires you to move and attack (aka kite) constantly? Double-check. I'm shit at all of these. Also, her awkward aa-animation and short range really doesn't help the fact that my early last hitting is as terrible as you can imagine (If I'M doing well, I'M only slightly behind in farm. If I'm ahead it's because my opponent is drunk or afk) I really wnat to like her, but it just doesn't work. When I'M playing Sivir I'm not the ADC. I'm a burden that needs to be carried. I don't know how people do it. I don't know why she's s powerful. Unless my opponent's a dead gopher i will get my ass kicked hard. I can't farm, I can't roam and I just can't make her work for me. I guess bursty assassin mages just aren't my thing...also her passive confuses me more than it confuses my enemy... The one support I hate the most because for some reason I fail at everything. I go in when I shouldn't, flay into the wrong directions (or miss alltogether), and the lantern is everywhere...just not where it's needed. Great champ, one of the best supports in this game...and I can't use him. It's sad indeed. Conclusion There's actually a lot more champs I could list, but I'm not in the mood right now. It's your turn now. Write something interesting, you lazy f*cknuggets. I'm out. Peace. Category:Blog posts